Celebration
by peppermint quartz
Summary: At the annual celebration the shinobi of Leaf and Sand get ready for a new year ahead. Set after a war with Akatsuki. Rated T for some naughtiness.
1. Investiture

_A/N: The "Out Walking" story needed major tweaking, so I probably will post it way later, when I finally see the mythical creature called "free time". _

_Thanks for all the reviews for my other fics, really appreciate your comments :) In the meantime, enjoy the story._

**Setting:** It's the annual gala dinner between allies Konoha and Suna, held in Sunagakure. Everyone's there (almost everyone) and in their best getup. War with Akatsuki's over, most people survived.

**Pairings: **Definite -NaruSaku, ShikaTema. Tentative - KibaIno, GaaraHina/ShinoHina, LeeTenten/NejiTenten

------

The large square full of people settled into silence as both the Kazekage and the Hokage made their way up the stage. Gaara bowed formally to Tsunade, who took the podium first. She was resplendent in a red gown, but held the Hokage hat and coat in her arms. She placed them on the podium, then cleared her throat to speak.

"We are gathered today, in celebration of the dawn of a new year, and to usher in an era of peace," she began, and the roar of tumultuous applause caused her to smile warmly at the assembled. Then she turned somber.

"It has been six months since the war ended, since the last of the beasts was tamed. But six months, most of us here know, is far too short a time.

"We've begun rebuilding. We've started our schools again. We've recovered from physical wounds sustained in battle. But we have not recovered from loss, and from the pain of loss. So today, I ask all of us, as we observe a minute of silence for the dead, to reflect on the new life they secured for us, that we can celebrate today, and, gods willing, for all the rest of our days. Let us remember what they gave us."

Everyone looked down. There was no sound, not even a sniffle or a shuffle. Tsunade held the silence, her hands on the podium.

"Now," and the entire square looked up, "I have three announcements. Firstly, today we mark the third anniversary of our renewed alliance with Sunagakure. Both villages will continue to work and learn together, and I hope we will continue to prosper." Polite and scattered applause - this was expected stuff.

"Secondly, I am retiring."

Suddenly the square was full of noise. There were many people asking their neighbors to repeat what she said, and many more people discussing if they actually heard what they heard. Tsunade waited until the hubbub died down before she continued.

"My dear people, I am very old now - even if I don't look it. I've decided to retire with my best and oldest friend-" here she looked affectionately at Jiraiya, seated offstage "- and move to the big city, with plenty of booze, babes, hunks and gambling for us to 'observe' and enjoy."

"Aren't you supposed to have quiet retirements?" someone yelled from the crowd. Tsunade laughed.

"We've lived with these vices all through our careers, you think we're gonna give them up with retirement?"

As laughter rolled through the gathering, she looked at Gaara and nodded. "The Kazekage will help me make the third announcement."

Gaara stood and came to the microphone. The people stopped talking.

"It is with great honor that I present the sixth Hokage." Gaara's low, serious voice held a hint of warmth in it as he gestured to someone offstage. "To all assembled here today, Konohagakure's new Hokage - Hatake Kakashi-san."

As the masked man proceeded up the stage, the cheer that started near the front gathered momentum and spread, a tidal wave of sound. Kakashi accepted the badges of office – the hat, which he placed on the podium, and the cloak, which he slung over his shoulders. Tsunade stepped offstage to sit next to Jiraiya's wheelchair, holding his hand. The cheering went on for five minutes before they finally quietened down to listen to the new Hokage's first speech.

"Alright, um, those who know me know I'm not that good at speeches," he started with a shrug. "So there's just three things I'll say today, to all of us here. These three things I learnt from people dear to me, and now I hope would be useful to you."

He looked at the ranks of faces before him, from genin-to-be to his colleagues to senior advisors, and not least his predecessor and his students.

"Firstly, I'd like all of us to remember the words of the fourth Hokage, who was also my teacher. As shinobi, we must do what is right – even at the expense of our lives. We must first be righteous for the world to become righteous, because we hold the power to change the world, for good or evil. The war has shown us what it can become if we succumb to power's seduction. We must decide our paths early to avoid straying too far.

"To remain righteous, you need friends. My second point is that teamwork is paramount.

"This I learnt from my best friend, who gave me both the ability and the heart to stand here today. Do not measure worth by the number of missions you complete, although that is important. But more important is teamwork – that is the founding belief, the reason why shinobi operate the way we do. Any ninja who values missions more than his comrades – he is no ninja worth keeping.

"Last, but not least, a lesson I learnt, from my wise and incredibly patient wife: be punctual and stop dallying." As the knowing smiles and chuckles rippled through the square, Kakashi nodded to Gaara and to the rest of the assembled shinobi. "Without further ado, let us party!"

The applause thundered through the village.


	2. First Look

Sakura saw the boys first. She tugged on the person behind the pillar. "Hinata, come on. I wanna see the boys become nonverbal idiots when they see you."

"I-I-I don't – Can I hide, p-please? This dress is so... so revealing." she folded her arms across her chest. "I f-feel exposed."

"No, it's not revealing," reassured Sakura. "You look _gorgeous. _Show them what they're missing out on!"

Hinata took a deep breath. "Okay," she squeaked.

Sakura pulled Hinata along with her, and had the satisfaction of seeing Naruto's jaw drop. Chouji, Shikamaru and possibly even Shino looked Hinata over in admiration, while Kiba let loose a low whistle.

"Hinata, you look fantastic," said Chouji sincerely. Shino nodded agreement and sat a little straighter in his chair.

Hinata fiddled with the folds in her deep indigo satin dress. The thin jeweled shoulder straps set off her fair skin, and the empire cut enhanced her curves. She wore a simple chain with a deep blue gem that brought out the sparkle in her eyes and, increasingly, the red in her cheeks.

"You look... wow, Hinata, you look stunning," Naruto said, his eyebrows raised.

"Always knew you were a babe, Hinata," Kiba added, "but I didn't know you're a knockout!"

Hinata blushed bright pink and scuttled into her seat, head bowed, arms locked about her midriff.

_At least she's not fainting_, thought Sakura, rolling her eyes expressively. "And what about me?"

"You look great too," assured Naruto. His eyes ticked over Sakura's leaf-green calf-length dress, a strapless chiffon frock that flared out from her slim waist. "Really great."

"Thank you, kind sir," Sakura smiled prettily as she sat down. "I think Ino's gonna be late; she was still fretting about her hair before Hinata and I left the suite."

Shikamaru sipped his own drink. He was waiting for someone else; the conversation between his peers washed over him.

"Chouji," said Sakura. "How did you tame your hair?"

"Plenty of hair wax and hairspray... it wouldn't behave otherwise. I can't wait to wash the gunk out though; it's really uncomfortable."

The waiter deposited several more drinks for the group. A man meandered through the milling crowd to come to the table.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto called out. Jiraiya smacked his errant pupil across the back of his head. His wheelchair squeaked in between Shino and Naruto.

"Jiraiya-san," the others greeted the newcomer more politely. Sakura passed him a glass of juice.

"No alcohol?" he asked pensively. Sakura glared at him and nodded to Tsunade at the top table. Jiraiya shrugged and smiled impartially at everyone. "You ladies look awesome. Care to be in my next novel?"

"Emphatically no," answered Sakura. She'd grown used to his teasing although the respect she had for her teacher's ex-teammate remained strong. The crippling injuries that would have killed a lesser man hadn't diminished his spirit or his confidence. Even though Jiraiya was now stuck in a wheelchair, he remained optimistic, to the point of asking for Tsunade's hand. The proposal was unexpected; Sakura hadn't imagined that the ex-Hokage would accept. But then, they were right – at their age, it didn't really matter anymore.

Naruto scratched the back of his skull to check for fractures. Jiraiya passed Naruto a thin stack of notes. "Don't forget to pass them to Kurenai-san when you get back to Konoha, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

-------

"Tenten, Lee and Neji are here. Don't they ever travel apart?" Kiba huffed. He snagged another drink from a passing waiter's tray.

Lee led the way to their juniors' table. "Wow, Sakura-san, you look wonderful!"

"He didn't say that to me," groused Tenten. She turned, mock petulant. "Neji, do I look good?"

"You look good." Duty dispensed, Neji nodded at his cousin. "Hinata-san."

"Neji-kun. I l-like your outfit," she stammered. Neji looked very handsome in his off-white coat, the mandarin collar and hem richly embroidered. He smiled briefly at his cousin and led his jounin team to their own table. They heard Lee telling Tenten to keep alcohol away from him.

-------

The music started. Sakura glanced around the large hall but could not see her best friend. Naruto materialized beside her, holding two cups of fruit punch.

"Thanks Naruto," Sakura said absently. She downed the drink in one long gulp.

"Hey, easy there, Sakura-chan, it _is_ a little alcoholic," chided Naruto. "Thank goodness Tenten found out before Lee drank anything."

The two stood people-watching for a while. Then a lavender gleam near the doors caught Naruto's attention. "It's Ino."

They strolled over. Ino was receiving some very appreciative looks from the men around the entrance, she seemed to be in no hurry to find her friends.

"Hey Ino, you look wonderful." Sakura gave her a hug. "Your hair is perfect."

"Thanks. I did spend two hours getting it to curl just right," preened Ino. "Where's Shikamaru and Chouji?"

"Chouji's still at the table. Shikamaru is possibly still with him."

Some more heads turned to admire Ino as she sashayed past. She had on a purple, form-fitting dress with a thigh-high slit, and her hair was curled to show off her fair shoulders. The deep-v cut also showed off her creamy white cleavage to great advantage. As Ino wound her way to the chuunin seats, the central space cleared for dancing.

-------

The music stirred them into movement.

Tsunade accepted Kankurou's invitation to dance. Gaara and Shizune followed, Gaara a little awkwardly. The posse of Gaara fangirls glowered at the medical jounin, but subsided when Gaara threw them a quelling glare. Shizune was nervously glancing about until she saw Iruka's reassuring smile, and then proceeded to lead Gaara into the fine art of dancing.

"That was generous of you, Iruka," muttered Kakashi, leaning against a pillar nearby.

Iruka shrugged. "I can dance with her later. Now it's just diplomacy."

Kakashi sipped his drink, politely declining a Suna jounin's invitation. Iruka grinned at him. "You're still with two left feet, Hokage-sama?"

"Please call me Kakashi," the newly appointed Hokage said. "Nah, it's just that if news leaked back to the wife about my dancing with someone else, she's gonna cook my goose."

"Call it diplomacy then."

"Then she'd call it the 'diplomatic goose'," deadpanned Kakashi as he topped up his drink. "Anyway, I'll be headed home on the double after the fireworks. The baby's due anytime these few days."

-------

Hinata wanted to remain sitting, but was pulled out of her chair by Kiba. "You're not acting the wallflower today, Hinata!" Kiba said to his teammate. "Tonight," he gave her a little twirl, "you're gonna be the belle of the ball."

Hinata blushed furiously but resolved to enjoy herself if Kiba was going to take care of her. She didn't notice a pair of eyes fixed on their passage across the dance floor.

Soon others followed. Naruto bowed theatrically low to Sakura, who laughingly accepted. The two whirled out to the dance floor, narrowly missing Tsunade and Kankurou.

"When did you turn into suave Naruto?" Sakura teased as they waltzed around the circle. Other Suna couples joined the dance, but Naruto was ably maneuvering them through the crowd.

"Since I had to form the rest of Team 7, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied with a faint smile. Sakura's buoyant mood sunk a little; they had been avoiding the painful topic ever since it happened. _Six months was not long enough._

"Let's not talk about it now, Naruto. I'd like to enjoy myself tonight."

"Your wish is my command."

Naruto swung Sakura around, and they continued to dance silently until the end of the first waltz.


	3. Entrance

There was a stir near the door when the band struck up the second dance. The Hyuugas, now dancing with each other, ignored the commotion. They had something else to focus on.

Both the Hyuugas were still a little awkward around each other, especially since Hinata had ceded her birthright to Neji. Nonetheless they were on easier terms than before, and their striking good looks won them many admirers as they danced past the tables. Lee and Tenten twirled past, Tenten giggling at Lee's energetic pace.

"How are you doing at the villa, Hinata?" Neji asked when the other two had whirled into the centre of the room.

Hinata smiled. "It's okay. I-I'm getting used to living there b-by myself."

Neji directed them around another couple. "You can always move back in. Hanabi is happy in the main mansion."

" I prefer m-my own space, ac-actually. Besides, your fiancee is m-moving in after summer, right?"

"After the engagement, yes. I just wondered if the family should stay together."

"I'll v-visit regularly."

-------

Kiba was talking to Kakashi about Hana's idea of a pet salon when he heard the low mutter rising and spreading. Most people were milling about, dancing, chatting and networking. A few were stationed around the doors. Kiba and Kakashi both looked over at the entrance. Both of them stood, stunned for a moment.

"Whoa." Kakashi blinked rapidly. "Who _is _that girl?"

-------

"Shikamaru, look," Chouji prodded his lounging friend. Shikamaru turned around in his seat. Kiba dashed over to their table.

"Hey guys. Check out the bronze goddess." Kiba grinned wickedly.

Shikamaru watched as the crowd slowly parted. Kiba was right; she was a goddess. She was the sun, dressed to impress. Her chin length blond hair was elegantly set in old world glamor, and she wore a shimmery golden floor-length dress. It was a halter-neck which draped from her neck to just above her décolletage, and the fabric skimmed her curves and set it off to perfection. Then she saw the Konoha chuunin and the newly-minted shadow jounin staring and she gave them a smile, before walking on to the top table. As she walked past them, all the males stared at her retreating back. Suddenly the open space felt airless.

The dress was backless and the drape of the fabric ended just below the small of her back. The curve of her spine and the smooth, tanned skin drew every man's attention. "Who was that girl?" Chouji asked, his eyes fixed on her passage.

Shikamaru felt himself breathing properly again when the girl sat down next to Kankurou. "That was Temari," he said.

Kiba whooshed out a breath. "Man, you pick the best girlfriends, Shikamaru."

"Kiba, I only have the _one _girlfriend," Shikamaru tried to relax again, but found his eyes fixed on the golden girl.

"Lucky dog."

"Shut up." Shikamaru got up from his seat. "I'm going for a walk."

Kiba sniggered at his retreating back. "Have fun on your _walk_, Shikamaru."

-------

Holding her punch, Ino fumed. She'd wanted to make a grand entrance, spent _hours_ with her hair and makeup, but barely anyone noticed her coming into the hall. At most twenty. She knew she look great; the lavender gown cost her a year's allowance and salary. It clung to her curves and, with its deep v-neck, was certain to garner every male's attention. Or so she had hoped.

But the moment that Suna kunoichi walked in, everyone's eyes were fixed on her. Including her teammates'. She stalked over to her seat, only to find Shikamaru gone.

"Ino, where did you go?" asked Chouji. He took in her appearance. "You look great."

"Really? Thanks." To her annoyance very few people bothered looking her way; most were fixated on the top table. She had wanted Shikamaru to compliment her, but all he'd said was "you look nice" and had now disappeared.

"Man, Temari sure looked glamorous," said Naruto as he plonked down a plate. Sakura was behind him. "She's drop-dead gorgeous! Not that you aren't, Sakura, but... whoo boy!"

"I know, Naruto, you've been saying that since she came in." Sakura picked a grape off Naruto's heap with a thin smile. Then she caught sight of her friend's face.

Ino was _very _annoyed.

----

Sakura had stolen one glance at Ino's stormy expression and grabbed Naruto to flee the hall.

"What's the rush, Sakura-chan?"

"She's gonna blow, Naruto. Ino's never had a patient temper when it comes to her self-esteem." Sakura ran her fingers through her hair. It was far cooler outside. Naruto and Sakura found a bench and sat down. The breeze was colder in Suna than in Konoha. Naruto put his arm about Sakura's bare shoulders.

"It still feels strange, isn't it? Just the two of us." They were on _that topic_.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan." Naruto sighed. "I wish it didn't have to be that way."

"He was the one who forced your hand, Naruto," Sakura said softly. "It wasn't your fault he didn't... he was a lost cause from the moment he attacked you."

Naruto emitted a short laugh. "Yeah, why couldn't I just let him kill me, eh?"

"You couldn't." Sakura took her teammate's hand. Her only teammate now. "Sai took the blow for you because he knew you mustn't die. And Sasuke... Sasuke deserved what he got."

"You don't believe that." Naruto looked into her green eyes. "Hell, even _I_ don't believe that."

Sakura exhaled. "No, I don't. I believe that, if I had been in the position to choose... I'd choose your life over his."

"I just keep thinking that there's something else I could've done, something that would've changed his mind..." Naruto ran his free hand through his spiky hair. Sakura sighed and leaned against his shoulder.

They sat in silence, each thinking of their lost teammates. The silence spun into a thick web of tension. Sakura tried to break it, but found nothing to talk about. In the end Sakura found herself sharing the tumultuous thoughts running through her mind that night, long ago, when Sasuke left.

"...And I know how you feel, Naruto, I really do. I've been through it. Thing is, even if you blame yourself nothing changes. He's gone, this time forever, and I don't want... I don't want you to try to bring him back." She reached over to hold his hands. They were now larger than hers, calloused, scarred and roughened. She looked into his blue eyes, black in the lamplight, and smiled.

Grateful, Naruto gave her fingers a little squeeze. Strains of music floated out to them. At that moment everything stilled. Slowly, infinitesimally slowly, Naruto leaned down and kissed the girl of his dreams.

She responded to the gentle kiss. After a minute, after an eternity, they separated.

They sat in silence beneath the stars.


	4. Surprise

She excused herself from all their attentions diplomatically. That was, she said she had to go to the bathroom. Instead she fled to the open balcony just outside her brother's office. It was far from the madding crowd, thank all the kages.

The night air was bracing. Temari released her pent-up tension in one long breath.

Someone was already there.

"You look really good, Temari," said Shikamaru as they stood on the balcony.

Temari smoothed her hair back and smiled. "I know." She appraised him, her eyes dark in the light of torches and the waning moon. "You look very handsome in black."

"I know." He walked over to his girlfriend. _Yes Kiba, the bronze goddess is _my _girlfriend_. "I was getting a little worried down there though."

"Why?" She placed her hands in his roughened ones and let him pull her into a firm embrace.

Shikamaru rested his chin on the top of her head. It was great that he grew so much taller; it felt more right this way. Besides, she already had the advantage in age, though thankfully not in experience.

"I might have had to physically separate their eyeballs from you. The way those guys were ogling... I thought of 124 possible ways to prise you away from them. 96 of the methods involve actual violence. Too troublesome, so I came here."

"Hmm, jealousy," teased Temari. "And the other methods?"

"Begging, pleading, throwing tantrums, blackmail... not pretty stuff."

Temari laughed. Shikamaru's right hand sat possessively on the small of her back, on her bare skin. His left hand took her right. He looked down into her eyes. They'd missed the first dance; now they had all the time in the world.

"Care to dance?"

"Love to."

----

Chouji had wanted to ask Ino to dance when the second waltz started, but she glowered at him so fiercely that he scuttled off, bumping into a Suna girl who smiled very sweetly at him. "Would you dance with me?"

"Uh, sure. Um, my name's Chouji," stammered Chouji as she offered him her hand. "Konoha chuunin."

"I'm Mari. Suna chuunin."

He took her hand gently and the two disappeared into the music.

----

Ino stomped her way upstairs, not an easy task since she was wearing three-inch spiked heels.

"Suna, Suna, Suna. It's all Suna girls! If I find Shikamaru I'll tell him what I think about Chouji – what on earth...?"

A shadow moved past her field of vision as she watched out of one of the round windows. _That must be the balcony_.

Two figures waltzed past, one of whom looked very familiar and the other was very beautiful.

_Shikamaru and Temari._ Shikamaru, _dancing?! With Temari?!!?_

Ino felt bile and fury rise. First, her grand entrance was stolen by a Suna woman; then Chouji abandoned her to dance with a Suna girl; no other guy asked her to dance, not even Shino who sat there like a bloody stone; and here was the ultimate betrayal: Shikamaru with Temari.

_Had the idiot forgotten how much damage she wrought on Konoha? In fact,_ Ino's mind whirled through her accusations, _she was one of those who led to Sasuke finding out how much more he had to strengthen himself, which led to his leaving, which eventually meant I had to switch all my attentions to Shikamaru, which meant he is supposed to love me in return, which he is obviously ignoring because of this _bitch _who seduced him!_

As she let her anger simmer, the two dancing outside stopped with the music and smiled tenderly into each other's eyes.

_Oh don't make me puke,_ thought Ino bitterly.

As if in direct mockery of her thoughts, Shikamaru pulled Temari into a close embrace and – _KISSED HER? He KISSED her? How dare he flirt, no, fraternize with the enemy, with, with HER! And are they EVER gonna stop kissing?!_


	5. Confrontation

"So how is teaching?" Temari asked as they leaned against the solid balustrade and looked over the silent town.

Shikamaru exhaled heavily. "I think Iruka should be given the Shinobi of the Year award. I had no idea how much crap he had to put up with."

"The students are that troublesome?"

"Nah, the parents."

The nights in Suna were colder than those in Konoha. Shikamaru shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around Temari's shoulders. She pulled it tight about her.

Shikamaru looked up into the starry sky. "So what do you plan to do now?"

"I don't really know," admitted the kunoichi. "Gaara is relieved of the monster's influence, Kankurou is becoming more mature – thank the lords – and the chuunin exams don't really need my help now that the system is designed and set up. I could return to the field as ANBU or retrieval, but… I'm at a loss, really."

They regarded the quiet scenery about them. Neither wished to break the contemplative mood.

"D'you realize we hardly insult each other anymore, Nara?"

"Yeah. But then we're dating each other, so there really isn't a need to call names, is there?"

Temari grinned. "I dunno, I kinda liked our sniping at each other."

Shikamaru snorted. "We could always resume sniping when we get married."

_When. Not if._ Temari took down a mental note. "Any suggestions on what I can do after tonight?"

"Come to Konoha?" Shikamaru was still looking at some far-off point of interest.

Temari gazed at him steadily. "As what, Nara?"

"You know what." He returned the look with a lazy smile. "It'd save me the hassle of having to wait for your visits. And the hassle of my having to visit you all the way out here."

"So that's your marriage proposal?" Temari sighed. "You haven't even told Gaara and your own parents about us, Nara. Who knows about our relationship, really?"

"Chouji, Kiba – thanks to you – and, well, Asuma. Before the…" his voice trailed off. A year and a half already, and it still hurt inside. Temari reached over for his hand. "And since... he... knew, Kurenai probably knows too."

"I've informed Kankurou and Gaara myself, actually. All that remains is for you to state your intentions formally. Thus saving you some 'hassle'," said Temari. She suddenly frowned. "I'm not sure how your mother would react though. You're only sixteen."

"And of age. If she meets the woman who motivated her lazy son, she'd be ecstatic," grinned Shikamaru. "I guess I should tell Ino as well, since she's my teammate. I don't know… I've no idea how she'd take the news."

"Why don't we find out?"

-------

Ino stood in the doorway leading to the balcony. Her long hair flowed down her back and gleamed silver in the light. Shikamaru and Temari both looked at her, like deer caught in headlights. Shikamaru stepped in front of Temari.

Ino found it infuriating. _So she needs to be shielded from me?_

"Hey, Ino," said Temari, moving up to stand beside Shikamaru. She needed no shielding.

"Good evening, Temari-san." Temari's eyebrow twitched. Ino then ignored her and directed her full attention on her teammate. "Tell me what, exactly, Shika-kun?"

_She's using my childhood nickname. Man, this is gonna be troublesome. _Shikamaru, to his credit, didn't flinch. "Ino, Temari and I are getting engaged."

"She's from Suna. And she's the Kazekage's sister."

"I'm aware of the facts, thank you. And since _she's_ right here, you might try talking to us _both_."

"I'm talking to you, _teammate_. She has nothing to do with this." Ino hadn't looked at Temari since the first hostile greeting.

Shikamaru bit back a retort. Temari said in a low voice, "I'll leave. You two talk it out."

"You sure about this?"

Temari smiled, and made to remove the jacket. Shikamaru shook his head and nodded at the door. She kept it on. As Temari walked past Ino, both girls exchanged a split-second look of poisonous understanding.

_He's mine. You will not touch me and mine._

----

Shikamaru leaned against the railing again. "What do you want, Ino?"

"Why her, Shikamaru?" demanded Ino. "There aren't enough girls in Konoha?"

"You know that's not what you're angry about." Shikamaru's tone was unruffled and he had a sardonic smile on his face. "Why not try being honest with yourself for once?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The tall jounin regarded Ino steadily. "I'm talking about the reason for your need to meddle in my private affairs."

"Asuma-sensei -"

"-is dead. Don't you _dare _use him as an excuse." The smile was gone. Shikamaru straightened.

_Has Shikamaru been this imposing all this while? _Incensed, Ino sneered, "I don't need an excuse to see you're letting your penis do the thinking. What do you see in her anyway? Is she great in bed? She's not prettier than me, or slimmer, or sexier. _Why her_?"

"I love her."

"You love her? You barely know her." Ino tried to still her racing heartbeat. Of all the things she expected to hear, this was not it. Not a simple, direct statement, as emotional as a weather report, and somehow more convincing because of its unwavering flatness.

"I know and I love her flaws, her foibles, her quirks; her irrational need to collect miniature fans from different lands, her inefficient filing system, her tendency to get weepy in sappy movies and her denial afterwards."

"I don't believe it."

"No, what you don't believe is that I would fall for someone other than you. In your mind, you're the only one for me since," he started ticking off on his fingers, "a) we've known each other since forever; b) you're probably the prettiest girl in Konoha that's around my age and c) you think I'm the only adequate substitute for the Sai/Sasuke-shaped hole in your life. Did I miss anything?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Ino's insides were turning to ice, although she could feel the fire of anger ignite in her as well. "You know nothing."

"Really? Sasuke, your first great 'love' – how well did you know _him?_ Why was it Sakura that saw him last before he left Konoha and not you?" Shikamaru advanced on Ino, who started backing away. "After he left you moved on to Neji. Did you even know Neji was allergic to curry powder? And then, Neji unconquered, you got it on with Sai. How well did you know Sai, Ino? What brand of ink did he use for his drawings? Why did he stay on with Team Seven? How was he as a child? Or were you concerned only with his performance in bed?"

"Shut up. It wasn't like that." Ino was having difficulty breathing. She hadn't known. She hadn't bothered to find out. "We were in love."

"I sure hope so." He did not stop until he was three steps away from his teammate. "I felt sad for you when he died, because we thought you two were bonding well. Until we returned and you started trying to seduce me. Six months of rejection, Ino, why didn't you get it?"

Ino was shaking with barely contained rage. "Who said I was trying to seduce you?"

"The ultra-revealing clothes. The late night visits to my apartment. The not-so-subtle brushes against me and attempted footsie whenever we sit at the barbecue place." Shikamaru almost ended his diatribe but he had to see it through. "Chouji and I were trying to find the most tactful way to not deal with this, but now I see we've been cruel to be kind. You just want to be in love; it didn't matter who the lover is."

Ino was stunned into silence. He had stated baldly everything that her emotions and passions had tried – and failed – to convey to her mind.

"Ino, the only reason I haven't said anything to you was because I didn't want to hurt your feelings," he went on relentlessly, even though Ino was biting her lip. "We know you've had a hard time when Sai died. But you just went – you think we haven't noticed? Chouji and I couldn't acknowledge that you were… gods, the clothes, the makeup, did you think we can't join the dots?"

"All I wanted was for you to notice me, Shikamaru, to see me as a girl." Ino swallowed against the lump in her throat. She felt humiliated and unexpectedly furious. With herself. "Was that so hard to do?"

"All you did was to make both Chouji and I extremely uncomfortable!" He stood and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Those outfits made you look like a _whore_, Ino!"

"Like Temari doesn't show any?"

"She has nothing to do with this, so we'll keep her out of this conversation right now."

"Oh, protective now. She could be a _spy _for Suna, she could be using you, Nara Shikamaru! Did your genius mind think about that, huh?"

"She is _not a spy_. Stop trying to change the subject, Ino. You're humiliating yourself."

"I'm saying this because I care!"

"About what? Losing your quarry to someone else?"

"I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!"

"As do I," Shikamaru stated softly. Both of them stared at each other. Ino willed him to continue; what Shikamaru said next made Ino wish she'd never bothered. "But only as a sister. You don't really love me, Ino. You just love the idea of being in love."

Ino exhaled shakily. "That's not true. You… how can you just judge me this way?"

Shikamaru saw the hurt flash across her features. "Because I give a damn about the way you're turning out. Ino, you're gonna have to face yourself eventually. Please do it soon."

Ino had to leave. Her eyes were hot and stinging. She tried to form a sentence, failed, turned and left.


	6. Act

When Ino reached the landing she wished she had been crying for real. Temari had been waiting.

"You put on a pretty good show," she commented, as if they were chatting about the weather. "I especially liked the part where you pretended to rein in your tears and cried only when you were in the corridor. Too bad it didn't work."

"Then I'll just have to find something else that does, won't I?" snapped Ino. She glared at the composed kunoichi lounging against a pillar – she was lounging _Shikamaru's _lounge, the patented _I'm not interested and this isn't interesting_ lounge. Ino's temper flared again. "What do you have up your sleeve, Temari?"

"No sleeves at the moment." Temari straightened and faced Ino. There was a hard glint in her eyes. "Today is a special day, so I'm giving you a friendly warning. I know what you've been trying to do for the past few months. I know I can't stop you from interacting with Shikamaru, and I'm not fool enough to try breaking up your team. But you will never try to seduce him again, and you will never try to come between us again. If you try anything funny, you will regret the day I was born."

"I'm not afraid of you." That was the truth, Ino realized; she was aware of the Suna jounin's abilities but she was now riding a wave of adrenaline and not afraid of anything or anyone.

Temari cocked her head. "I can teach you how."

"Go ahead and threaten me. That's about all you can do," Ino stepped closer, and sneered, "cradle snatcher."

"You don't know who you're up against," Temari narrowed the gap.

Ino's mouth twisted into a smile. "I know I'm up against a hag who can't get any from her own village and had to come dig from ours."

"Fine way to talk. You can't even have the man you've known for years." The glint became diamond-hard and fiery cold.

"Slut."

"Sticks and stones, Ino. I know better ways to hurt people."

The two females glared at each other, daring the next move. Temari suddenly broke into a faux-friendly smile.. "Like I said. Today is a special day. Before I have to hurt you, _back off_."

"Make me." The retort escaped before Ino could rein it in, but it was worth it to see the flash across that imperturbable face -

Ino smashed into the wall, just hard enough to hurt her shoulder. Temari had backhanded the chuunin with snake speed. As she prepared to retaliate, she realized Temari's manicured nails were right before her own eyes. One more inch and Ino would have blinded herself. She leaned against the wall, trying to support herself, but slid to the ground. Temari stepped back.

"Ino. Heed the friendly warning. You really won't like me when I'm unfriendly."

Ino breathed shallowly as Temari, still wearing Shikamaru's jacket, walked past the sprawled Ino and took the stairs up to the balcony.

-----

When he was sure she had left, Shikamaru sat down heavily. The sobs and the running steps were probably put on, but it hurt him nonetheless. Although he'd been firm and almost callous throughout, the argument took more out of him than Ino realized. Chouji probably wouldn't have liked his attitude either; as far as Ino was concerned, Chouji preferred to take the soft approach.

But they had been cruel to be kind. It had been necessary.

"Chouji's so gonna beat me up later." He tossed his head back to observe the star-spangled sky.

The door opened, golden light spilling out on the darkened balcony.

"Hey," a gentle feminine voice shook him out of his thoughts Shikamaru saw Temari approaching. She sat down next to him and said, "I heard some of it. Ino's really upset."

He sighed shakily and put an arm about her shoulders. She relaxed into his embrace, offering her comfort to him. Then she locked her arms about his neck and moved closer to kiss him.

Shikamaru moved away, still with his arm about her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and smiled sadly.

"No, Ino. I'm sorry I had to be harsh, but I will not kiss you, even if you're in Temari's body. Get out now or I will thrash you, woman or not," Shikamaru said, pulling away. The smile faded. There was no hint of humor in his face or tone.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You, Ino, are in my girlfriend's body. Get out of her face or. I. Will. Be. Very. Angry."

Temari shook her head with a laugh. "You're messed up; the fight must have been terrible."

"Get out now, Ino. I mean it."

There was a moment's pause. 'Temari' got to her feet. "You bastard, Shikamaru. I don't know what I'm gonna do to you and your bitch, but right now jumping down seems to be a damn good idea."

"Don't even think about it."

The two stared at each other. Shikamaru still sat on the ground, 'Temari' was breathing hard in anger.

"Fine. Release the damn shadow bind already."

"Not until you return to your own body." Shikamaru formed the seals for Ino to break her hold on Temari's mind. He dashed forward to catch the falling body, and was relieved to see his girlfriend looking up at him. He caught the fading sound of heels pounding down the stairs, and imagined he heard a sob. Ino wouldn't really hurt Temari, but she would be very unpleasant for the next two to three months.

"Hey Nara." Temari dusted herself off.

"Hey Temari." Shikamaru offered an arm. "I've an engagement announcement to make to Kakashi-sama and Gaara-sama. Want to come along?"


	7. Revelations

Ino tried valiantly to stem the tears rushing down her cheeks. Her makeup was screwed, she knew it. She paused, trying to find the easiest and most discreet way to the hotel suite the girls were sharing.

_On second thought, perhaps I should just splurge on a room for myself tonight. I really don't want to face anyone else._

"Hey Ino, I've been looking for you."

_Great. Chouji._ Ino brushed the telltale wetness from her face. "Hi Chouji."

The stocky guy looked at her reddened eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," said Ino. Her embarrassed anger grew. "You didn't even tell _me_, Chouji. We've known each other for how long and you didn't even tell me!"

"Tell you wha- oh. You mean..."

"Yes, I mean." Ino's hold over her tears crumbled. "You knew, Chouji! You knew, and you didn't tell me! You were supposed to be _my_ friend too, Chouji. I just – just... I can't believe... I-I can't do this now, I gotta..."

Chouji reached out for her arm, but Ino shook him off. She gasped a sob and ran into the dark, away from the shinobi crowd enjoying themselves.

Kiba came up to Chouji. "What happened with Ino? She looked upset."

"She is," answered Chouji. He swallowed the sourness in his throat. "Kiba, send her back for me? I wouldn't normally ask but..."

Kiba nodded. "I got it. Akamaru and I'll give her a ride back."

-------

Kiba sat next to Ino. Akamaru sprawled behind them. The suite's main room was large, and the two of them were seated before the television as Ino flipped through the channels.

"Chouji sent you, huh." She was in a black tank top and shorts, being sick and tired of the whole glam getup.

Kiba nodded. "He was worried." He dug into the tub of popcorn between them and tossed a handful to his dog who snapped them out of the air.

"They all say that," bristled Ino. "but none of them realize I'd prefer them to actually say the truth once in a while." Popcorn kernels fell out of her hand onto the sofa.

"You mean about Shikamaru and Temari?"

Ino stopped channel flipping. "Even _you _knew?"

Kiba paused. _Me and my big mouth_. "I, um, found out by accident. I didn't spread it cos, well... Shikamaru was -"

"- don't say his name. Not now, not tonight." The television blared an informercial. Ino shook her head and dropped the remote control. "Why is it always me?"

"_-the amazing Shinso autoblender does everything the kitchen knife can do-"_

Kiba waited. And waited some more. "Always you what?"

"First Sasuke, and when he was assigned to Team Seven I knew my chances sucked. I didn't really give up, but I knew it was difficult. Neji was just a passing fantasy. Then Sai came, and we were getting somewhere..." There was a hitch in her voice but she braved on. "And now Sh – I mean, that guy..."

"Maybe you should give up on the S-rank ninja, Ino."

Ino grabbed the popcorn tub and upended it over Kiba. "Not funny!"

"Then why are you smiling?" Kiba brushed popcorn off his shirt, to the delight of Akamaru who nosed over to the popcorn-littered floor.

"_-it chops, it shreds, it grinds-"_

"Oh shaddup," said Ino. She _was _smiling, albeit a weak smile. Then she giggled at the sight of popcorn-encrusted Kiba. "Sorry about the mess I made of your very nice suit."

"S'okay." Kiba dusted little popcorn bits out of his hair. He turned serious. "Ino, you got relationship issues is all. Who of us doesn't?"

"Oh, like you know about loneliness Kiba. You have Akamaru with you, all the time." The dog wagged his tail enthusiastically. "Down, boy."

Kiba scratched Akamaru's ears. "It's different, Ino. He's my best friend and everything, but he's a dog. People get lonely for people. In all these years, I haven't found anyone I can commit to. At least you had some potential targets." He paused and twisted a grin. "We all got relationship problems."

"I hear you," said Ino. She gazed into the distance. "I just wish that I know that there's someone waiting for me too, y'know?"

"Yeah." Kiba leaned back on the sofa. "Then again, wishes and horses, Ino."

Ino looked over. He was uncharacteristically solemn and broody, a far cry from his usual loud and brash self.

"Hey, Kiba," said Ino, sliding her hand over his and squeezed it. "We may suck at relationships, but we have good friends."

"Yeah, we do." Kiba suddenly noticed he and Ino touching hands. More than touching. His tongue felt thick and dry in his mouth. "We do."

His intense scrutiny surprised Ino. She then realized her thumb was idly rubbing the back of Kiba's hand, and jerked her hand away. "Um, yeah. I'm, uh, gonna turn off the TV, and, and turn in. Have an early night."

"Yes, y-you do that." Kiba looked away and muttered, "C'mon, Akamaru, we should go."

Akamaru, having eaten all the spilled popcorn, looked at both Ino and Kiba, then shrugged inwardly. His nose could tell what was happening, but neither Ino and Kiba seemed to be acknowledging it. Perhaps their noses were too slow. He'd have to take the situation in his own paws. Before Ino sent Kiba to the door, Akamaru loped outside first.

"So, erm, rest well, Ino."

"Yeah. Thanks, Kiba." They steadfastly refused to make eye contact. As the two stood there not making eye contact and not making any move, Akamaru sighed the canine equivalent of '_I can't stand this_'. He rolled his eyes and shoved his master into Ino's arms with his head. He then hooked a claw around the door and shut it firmly, and settled himself outside to guard.


	8. Happy

When Shikamaru and Temari returned to the square arm-in-arm, Chouji blocked their way.

"Hey Chouji," said Shikamaru with a faint smile. "I have to get to Kakashi-sensei now - Ow!"

Shikamaru smashed to the ground, a hand to his jaw. Chouji had floored him with a left cross. Temari looked aghast at both of them.

"Chouji, are you insane? What the hell are you doing?" she demanded, stepping in between her prone fiancé and his best friend.

Pushing Temari aside, Chouji snarled at Shikamaru. "How did she find out, Shikamaru?"

The shadow jounin brushed the blood from his torn lip. He looked up at the thickset chuunin and sighed. "She saw us. She threatened Temari – actually, they threatened each other – and she... well she freaked."

"That part I saw. She left here fifteen minutes ago. In tears. Ino was weeping because of you two."

"She performed Shintenshin no jutsu on Temari, Chouji." Shikamaru slouched. "Then I lost my temper."

"No wonder she refused to speak to me – gods, Shikamaru, why weren't you be more circumspect about this? You could've let me hinted to her before you -" Chouji hissed out a breath. "Ah, hells..." He extended a hand to Shikamaru and hauled him to his feet. The two guys looked awkwardly at each other. Temari watched them for a long moment. Just when she was about to comment, they gave each other a hug.

"I didn't say I proposed, but, good guess." Shikamaru massaged his sore jaw. "That hurt, man."

"I went easy on you. You can't announce a thing with a broken jaw," said Chouji as he grinned at Temari. "Congrats, you two. Oh don't worry. Ino'd come around. Eventually."

Temari's mouth was agape, eyebrows raised. "I don't get guy relationships."

-----

Naruto and Sakura strolled back to the dance square, where people were still mingling and chatting. They saw Gaara, Kakashi and Shikamaru in a conversation, and Temari was nearby, blushing as Tsunade whispered something into her ear.

"Oh dear," muttered Sakura. She looked about her, searching for a familiar figure. "Naruto, do you see Ino anywhere?"

Naruto craned his neck and peered through the crowd. "Nope. What's up?"

"Ino mustn't see Shikamaru and Temari together. Quick! Use clones if you have to!"

"But why can't she see them together if they're, y'know, together?"

"Because -" Sakura caught herself. _Why _can't_ Ino see them together?_ "She'd go ballistic."

Naruto rubbed his nose. "But she's his friend, so shouldn't she be happy for him?"

Sakura half-sighed, half-shrugged. She didn't know why either, but somehow she felt it was best to keep Ino in the dark until the situation was definite.

Someone came up behind them both. "Hey guys."

"Chouji! Did you see Ino?"

Chouji looked at the concern Sakura had and folded his arms behind his back. Gently bouncing on his heels, he said, "Ino found out. She kind of needs space now."

"Is she alright?"

"She ought to be," said Chouji. "Ino gets over things once she accepts that the outcome is settled. I just hope she'd get over this asap."

"Yeah." Sakura glanced at Temari and Shikamaru sharing a private joke. _They really are compatible_, she thought, _even though she is older than him_.

"You should go over and congratulate them," urged Chouji. "He actually took the initiative this time round."

"Initiative for what?"

"Go find out."

-----

Gaara gently but firmly disengaged himself from the attentions of a new Suna chuunin. Kankurou had dubbed the girls "Gaara's sandclub", but the Kazekage found them tediously persistent in being around him. He had accepted the news from Shikamaru and his sister warmly, and had been rather amused when Shikamaru turned flustered as Gaara called him 'brother'.

"I-I'm not doing this to, y'know, become more -" he had blustered.

"We know," Kankurou had said. "On the other hand, if you can tame our sister, you can take Gaara's job."

Temari had elbowed her brother in the ribs even as Gaara smiled at the absurdity of it all.

His siblings, teasing and joking like a real family. Something he'd always wanted, deep inside. And now, with the impending alliance with the Nara clan, his family was going to expand.

Suddenly Gaara felt a need to breathe, away from the crowd, away from all the people pressing in from all directions.

-----

Alone in a corner, unheeded, she wept. Hidden by the shadow of a tall pillar, along a corridor near the greenhouses, she had slid to the floor even as Naruto and Sakura achieved a new understanding.

She was biting her wrist to keep the sobs from escaping; she didn't want to make a scene. But the pain on her flesh was minute. It was her heart that was in agony. She wanted someone to rip it out, toss it far from her – perhaps into an ocean or a volcanic chasm – so she'd never be able to use it again, never be able to feel again.

But no one tore her still beating heart from her chest. Hinata had to bear with the racking sobs, the agony, the heartbreak.

She wanted to scream, to cry out loud, but she mustn't. She mustn't mar the occasion.

_He is happy. He is happy, and I should be happy for him. He is happy with Sakura. I should be happy for him. I should be, but I can't. I can't I can't. But he is happy._

-----

Gaara took the path that led to the greenhouses. It should be quiet there; in the foliage he could hide and drown himself in silence and solitude. In the worst case scenario, he could escape to his office via the other hallway. Kankurou had seen him slipping out of the lights of the square, and had deftly captured the posse of fangirls' attentions with an amusing tale. He had to remember to thank Kankurou later.

Perhaps he could hide until daybreak...

_Someone's there along the corridor._

His right hand formed a seal, ready to activate the sand about him. "Who's there?"

A stifled sob, a gasp. _Not a threat. _Gaara's hand relaxed.

A girl scrambled to her feet – not easy with a long dress and heels – and executed a hasty bow.

"You are... Hyuuga-san."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-to intrude." She avoided his eyes; her face was blotchy with tears. "I apologise f-for... I have to g-go. I'm sorry."

"Wait."

Hinata paused in the process of turning away. Gaara's tone was not commanding, but she felt moved to stay.

Gaara looked slightly discomforted. "Perhaps you would like to compose yourself before you return to your friends." He gestured to the dark building looming beyond the greenhouses. "You can recover in my office if you like."

It was very nice of him. Hinata was touched. "Th-thank you."

-----

There wasn't much furniture in his office. It was a place to work, not a place to live. Nevertheless there was a sofa and two armchairs for visitors, as well as the Kazekage's seat behind the table.

Gaara felt better when he stepped into his office. His gourd was leaning against the filing cabinet. He didn't palm on the main overhead lights, turning on only the table lamp and floor lamp near the visitors' couch. Inviting Hinata to settle in one of the chairs, Gaara went to his desk and retrieved a small container.

"Would you like some tea?"

Hinata sniffed and managed an attempt at a smile. "Yes, p-please, Kazekage-sama."

"Hyuuga-san, please address me as Gaara."

"Please, call m-me Hinata."

The tea was warm and soothed Hinata, releasing the tight band across her chest. She turned away from the memory of Naruto and Sakura's kiss, focusing instead on the scene outside the round windows, on the subtle detailing on the furniture, on anything that could hold her attention even for a moment. Some seconds were harder to bear than others.

Gaara sipped from his own cup, not looking at her. Neither spoke, until Gaara poured the second round of tea.

"Why were you crying?"

Hinata swallowed. "A treasured dream shattered," she whispered, her stutter gone in the pain of the recollection.

Gaara observed the pale features of Hinata before him. Her skin reminded him of something that haunted him. He really shouldn't have asked the question, she was obviously still hurting. How did Temari distract him when he was very young?

_Ah yes. Stories. She told me stories._

He looked again at the girl, at her milky white skin and dark hair, at the deep indigo of the dress, and remembered what she reminded him of.


	9. Dreamed

"A treasured dream." Gaara made himself smile at the phrase. "I have a treasured dream too."

Hinata looked at him with red-rimmed eyes. "What do you m-mean?"

"I treasure my very first dream. I remember every detail of it. I had never dared to sleep before, when I had the Shukaku in me." It was common knowledge that he'd been a receptacle for the tailed beast. "Sleep was something to fear, for me. Dreams were things that happened to other people. Until the first."

"Wh-what was your dream about?" Her voice was softly inquiring.

"A man in a desert." His own eyes unfocused as he replayed the memory. "A vast, unending world of white sand. The moon, a pearl hung in the darkest heavens; white sand dunes, the folds of a silk robe caressing the landscape.

"I was alone, standing in the middle of the desert. I can remember the sweet scent of palms and sun carried on the cold breeze; the utter, complete silence that enfolded me, the silence of... contentment, and of endlessness. I held a handful of sand; they were finer than dust, finer than ash, finer than air. And I tried to manipulate the sand. All my life I had done so; it didn't occur to me that I was dreaming, until I realized the sand would not obey me."

Gaara's eyes fell upon the now-agog Hinata. Her delicate frame was dwarfed by the chair she inhabited, and she seemed to have forgotten her sadness in the flow of his description. Gaara went on.

"Then the man appeared. He was... unique."

Hinata breathed, "How?"

"He was tall, and thin, and striking. He had very pale skin, dark hair, and was dressed in a black robe. When I looked at the robe, I could see different shades of black, and flames within it. But the black of his robe was nothing like the black within his eyes.

"They were the deeps of the universe, the shadows of eternity.

"I remember... being in awe of the man. He spoke to me, seeing that I was trying to grasp the sand grains in my hands."

"What d-did he say?"

"He said, '**the sand obeys only one person. they will not listen to you, sand-manipulator though you be.**'

"I looked at the sand at my feet, then at him. 'Are you the person they obey then?'

"He looked at me, and I felt ages pass. '**yes,**' he finally answered.

"'Are you a god then?' I had asked. He certainly looked like one.

"'**gods are but human dreams given flesh,**' he had laughed quietly, then he observed me for a moment. '**i do not recognize you; you are new to my realm, boy.**'

"I watched him as he took some sand between his fingers and the sand shaped itself into a flower. 'If this is your realm, then you are a lord or a king,' I said to him.

"'**i am indeed a lord, though i collect no tribute; i am a servant as well: i build, and i destroy, night after night. you are an unusually astute boy, and i enjoy your company... but i doubt we will meet again. this is your dream, a dream that i can use.**' He had paused then, taking in the surrounds. '**i will grant a boon in exchange for this. what would you ask of the lord of dreams?**'"

Hinata exhaled softly. She had been caught up in Gaara's recollection, caught up in his low voice, subtle and smooth, caught up in the simple poetry of his words. "What did you a-ask for?"

Gaara's eyes focused on the present. In the amber glow of the floor lamp he was less intimidating; the harshness of his eyes softened in the warmth of the light. "I asked to remember the dream forever. But the man laughed grimly.

"'**you do not know the pain of remembering the first. Everything else will pale in comparison.**'"

Hinata chewed on her bottom lip, the dried tears sticky on her cheeks. Gaara lowered his eyes to his folded hands. "He was right. Nothing else I have dreamed seemed better, even though I know the first is long gone."

The kazekage, seemingly tired of his narration, closed his eyes. Silence descended like mist. Hinata drank her tea and looked out the window at the faint light of the stars, in the company of Sabaku no Gaara. She thought of the silence of the desert in his dream, and tried to forget.

-------

The band was taking a break after five dances. Now some piped music diffused into the night air, blending with the fairy lights hung about the celebration square.

After three more glasses of spiked punch Sakura began to feel uneasy. "Shouldn't Kiba be back by now?"

Naruto chewed on a cocktail shrimp thoughtfully. Everyone was hanging about, chatting and laughing, waiting for the fireworks. That would be the highlight of the night. Swallowing his food, Naruto said, "Maybe they got busy." He waggled his eyebrows.

"What do you mean, 'got busy'?" Sakura asked distractedly. Then her mind whirred into activity. "Oh!" She smacked Naruto on his arm. "Gutterbrain! You've been reading Icha Icha again!"

"Oh come on, like you can't imagine it happening?" Naruto smirked. "'Sides, how come you know what sort of stuff is in Icha anyway? Did you, like, steal a copy from me?

-----

_Kiba and Ino lay entwined in each other's arms, their lips millimeters from each other. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek, and his eyes flared with feral hunger. He licked the corner of her lips, just to tease her into begging for a real kiss._

_'Oh, Kiba!' Ino managed to gasp as he shifted his weight above her. 'Why did you wait so long?'_

_'Ino,' Kiba breathed into her neck as he began to nuzzle it. His hands explored her silky skin and smooth curves, wandering from peak to valley, goading Ino's desire. 'Ino, I wanted to, but you weren't ready for me.'_

_'I am now,' she replied huskily, artlessly. Kiba responded by crushing her mouth with his, then allowing his lips to caress the rest of her face._

_She moaned into his mouth when they kissed again. This kiss was hot and rough; he wanted to taste all of her, all at once. Ino's arms circled above him and pulled him closer. Their bare skin melded together, the chill of the Suna night no match for the burning fires beneath their skin..._

-----

"No!" Sakura flushed. Then her expression turned to one of panic. "Naruto, we gotta go stop them. Now!"

"Why?" Naruto mumbled through his mouthful of canapes.

"Because it's not right! She's just... very needy right now and, and, and the outcome would be bad, if they, y'know. Very, very bad."

-----

Akamaru growled at Naruto and Sakura when they ran up the corridor to the suite's entrance.

"Akamaru's still here," panted Naruto. "So Kiba's still inside." The implications of this sunk in. "Maybe we should wait outside."

Sakura waited to catch her breath, then she glared at the dog. "No. Ino and Kiba are making a grave mistake _right now_ and I don't care what Ino would say, I'm going in. Akamaru, either you move away from that door, or I'll open a hole in the wall _right_ _here._"

The dog whimpered at the threat and shuffled aside. "And be quiet," warned Sakura.

"Question: what if they're – y'know-ing – and we walk in in the middle of... it?" Naruto asked timidly.

Sakura had no answer, but she slid her key in to unlock the door.

-----

The room was dim. There were two dark figures outside, on the floor of the balcony. One shadow was leaning over the other. There was some muffled vocal sounds, but the balcony door was not open and they couldn't be heard. The sheer curtains blocked Sakura and Naruto's views, for which Naruto was immensely grateful.

_Out in the open? Oh gods, Ino must be even more upset than we thought. She might be drunk! I'm gonna _kill_ Kiba! Taking advantage of my best friend? He is so beyond dead!_

"Ino? Kiba?" Sakura called out. Naruto had covered his eyes. She screwed up her eyes in case she saw some things she really didn't want to see. "Um, I know what happened earlier with Shikamaru and Temari was... well, you guys shouldn't, y'know, just because... Ino, I know you need someone really badly now, but um, sympathy sex just isn't the way to heal-"

"What the hell are you talking about, Sakura?" Ino demanded as she yanked the curtains aside.

Sakura and Naruto unsquinted. Kiba was sitting, fully clothed, completely unmussed, out on the balcony. A plate of cookies sat between them. He was twisting, adjusting the cushions ranged behind himself. A thick blanket covered his legs. Ino was sitting beside him, also fully clothed, with a cookie in her hand.

"Hi Ino, hi Kiba." Naruto's legs suddenly felt weak. "Um, Sakura would explain."

Ino's deadly polite stare pinned her best friend to the spot. "What on earth is 'sympathy sex', Sakura-chan?"

"We just – I'm sorry." Sakura took a deep breath, then blurted, "What were you two doing?"

"Not each other, if that was what you were worried about," answered Kiba nonchalantly. He nibbled at a cookie. The other three just looked at him. Kiba raised his hands in protest. "What, I can't tell crude jokes?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "We were chatting. And eating cookies dunked in apple juice. Those things usually do not go with sex. They do go with _friends' chatting_."

"We misunderstood. Really, really sorry." Sakura grinned sheepishly. Then she made a face. "Cookies and apple juice?"

Ino shrugged. "We didn't have milk."

"Question, again." Naruto raised a hand. "So there really isn't anything going on between the two of you? Cos it looks really cozy over there."

Kiba and Ino barely exchanged a split-second look.

"Nope."

"Nah-ah."


	10. Heroes

Lee and Tenten sat down at Shino's table, both happily out of breath from the dancing. The band was taking a break and someone had hooked up the sound system really well; the modern dance/pop tunes pounded through the crowd, enticing the younger chuunins and genins to groove. In addition to the music, Suna also installed strobe lights around the square, turning the whole place into one large open-air club.

"Where's everyone?" chirped Tenten, looking about. Shino pointed to the Hokages' table. A bunch of Konoha ninja were clustered there.

Lee took a mental tally. "But that still leaves Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, Ino-san, Kiba-kun, Gaara-sama and Hinata-san."

Shino shrugged.

Tenten smiled wryly. "Shino-kun, you've been sitting here the past hour and a half. Aren't you going to do anything? You don't have to dance."

"I don't want to dance," Shino replied coolly. He stood up and strode off into the crowd near the door.

Lee drank a glass of orange juice and said, "He is really odd."

"Well, now he's gone." Tenten snagged the juice from Lee and sipped. Her lacquer red frock was a little crinkled by the vigorous dancing. She smoothed out the material and brushed her elegant braids back from her shoulders.

Lee slipped a hand into hers, and they watched the young teenagers writhe in time to the heavy beats. Silently Neji joined them, his engagement ring flashing in the strobing light. Lee clapped a hand to his left ear – the damage wrought a few years back still cropped up every now and then – and the three of them moved out of the range of the pulsating beat.

They weren't surprised when Shikamaru and Chouji joined them.

"Can you believe we used to like such noise?"

"Yes, Shikamaru-kun, except we used to call them music." Lee massaged the back of his ear. Tenten reached up and found the sore spot. "That noise is a symbol of youth!"

All of the Konoha shinobi smiled nostalgically at the phrasing. Chouji asked, "So what are your plans now, Lee?"

"I'm going to specialize," he answered. "Then I will take on a genin team if possible. I think teaching is the path for me."

"You'll make a great teacher," said Tenten warmly. Neji nodded, agreeing with Tenten's biased assessment.

Shikamaru stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Of course you would. You had a great teacher to guide you."

"Yes I did." Lee's expression turned pensive. "Without Gai-sensei, I'd be nothing. But there's no one like Gai-sensei."

Neji spoke quietly. "He was a true hero."

All five of them took a moment to process the simple statement. They could recall the valiant attempt Gai made to combat Tobi/Uchiha Madara, fending off the vicious attacks until Naruto got his kyuubi chakra under control.

Then that one, final, stunning blow, when Gai opened all eight gates, from Kaimon to Shimon, and collapsed the entire sealing structure by himself to save Naruto. Neji, Lee and Tenten had lost all composure, digging through rock with their bare hands to locate the bloody and broken body of their inspiring teacher.

Lee sniffed and Tenten wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "He was."

Shikamaru swallowed the lump at the back of his throat, and Chouji rubbed his nose. There were too many heroes.

-----

Shino stalked into the Kazekage building. He knew where she was.

Gaara's office was open. That was good. If the doors were closed and locked, he might have -

"Who's there?"

"Aburame Shino."

No one came out of the office, so Shino waited. He didn't wait patiently though; the bugs beneath his skin hummed with increasing frequency as a reaction to his mounting fury.

Then Gaara spoke again. "Please enter."

-----

Hinata was lying on the sofa, covered with a black cloak.

Gaara was seated in his own chair, looking over reports. "I suppose you wish to send her to her room?"

Shino glared at the kazekage. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing." Gaara looked up. "She was upset, I asked her to come here to compose herself, we had tea, she fell asleep after too much crying."

Balling his fists, Shino's bugs spilled out of his sleeves. "Why was she crying, Gaara?"

"I didn't ask that much." Gaara didn't stand, but the sand gourd started disassembling into sand grains. "Stand down, chuunin. I let you in because you're her teammate, but she needs to rest."

Shino recalled the bugs. He turned and observed the sleeping face of his teammate, noting the tear-streaked cheeks and the bite marks on her wrist.

"I apologize, Gaara-sama. I know why she was crying now." Shino paused, unsure of how to phrase his next sentence, but Gaara intercepted.

"I will look after her until she wakes." He returned his attention to the paperwork. "The fireworks will begin soon."

-----

He sent his bugs to track the source of Hinata's pain.

_Hotel suite? With Ino, Kiba and Sakura?_ Shino debated his next move, but decided that it could not wait. He leaped across the rooftops and landed on the balcony where the four were eating cookies.

Shino grabbed Naruto by his wrist and yanked him into the room. He slammed the blond chuunin against a wall.

"Shino!" yelped Naruto. "What the fuck are you doing?"

In the few seconds that everything happened, nobody else moved. Sakura, Ino and Kiba were shocked. Kiba scrambled to his feet, asking, "What's wrong, Shino?"

"He made Hinata cry." Shino let go of Naruto. "What did you say to her, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes grew round. "I didn't say anything... when I saw her last she was dancing with Neji!"

"What happened before or after that?"

"Well, Sakura and I went for a walk..." he glanced at his just-confirmed girlfriend, who was now kneeling on the blankets, a look of concern on her face, "and then we went back to dance, then we came here."

Shino's eyes could not be seen behind the shades he wore at all times, but all four could feel the chill in his gaze. "You knew she liked you a lot."

There was no escaping it. "Yeah. I did."

"Why did you break her heart then?" Shino moved closer. "She must've seen you and Sakura together. If not for Gaara I don't know what would have happened."

"Why? What did Gaara do?" Kiba interrupted.

"I don't know, but it calmed her emotions down. She's resting."

Naruto's eyes found the floor, the wall, then finally Shino. "Look," he tried, his hands spreading wide. "Hinata is very attractive and everything, but... I like Sakura. More than like. I can't change that."

"You-"

Kiba stepped in between them. "Whoa, playing referee here. Shino, I get why you're upset. Hinata's like the sister we all want to protect."

Perhaps only Ino caught the faint pink stealing up Shino's cheeks.

"But Naruto has a point, y'know? You can't pretend to love someone just cos that someone loves ya." Kiba was making sense, Shino knew that, but it wasn't easing the tightness in his heart.

He went to the door and opened it. "Naruto, you had better find something to say to make Hinata feel better."

"Gotcha," Naruto replied weakly. He caught Sakura's gaze. Both of them smiled lopsidedly, not sure of how to break the news to Hinata.

Kiba and Ino looked from one to the other. "You two just got together and you didn't tell us?"


	11. Learning

Hinata stirred. Her neck cricked from the odd angle it was in. For a second she was disoriented, then she saw the dark shadow near the windows. And she recalled where she was, and who he was.

"You're awake." Gaara turned around as Hinata scrambled to a sitting position, hurriedly smoothing out her clothes. She folded the cloak that was tossed over her neatly and put it aside. Gaara came to the same seat he was in earlier. "Your teammate came to look for you."

"Shino-kun?" blurted Hinata.

Gaara's eyes narrowed – almost as if he was amused. "How did you know?" When Hinata blushed and didn't answer, Gaara continued. "He is an exceedingly courageous man. Take care of yourself, Hinata. Don't let anybody become that man's enemy."

"Wh-why would you say th-that, Gaara-san? Shino-kun is a g-gentle person." Her protest was quite weak, she knew, but she had to stand up for him.

"When he found you he thought I had hurt you. And he almost attacked me – even though I am Kazekage." Gaara shook his head with the recollection. "I don't wish to be there when he finds whoever made you upset, Hyuuga-san."

It was only much later when Hinata realized she was not thinking of Naruto when she dashed from the Kazekage's office.

-----

Shino paced beneath the block. He had wanted to strangle Naruto – he still did – but Kiba's logic had prevailed.

Wasn't Shino supposed to be the logical, rational one? What the hell was happening to him?

He wanted to return to the dancing square. No, he wanted to return to Hinata. No he didn't. He wanted to be by himself.

"Damn," he cursed softly, standing still. He thrust his hands into his deep pockets, trying to sort out his conflicting emotions and thoughts. The insects living within him were humming, responding to the increased heartbeat, the quickened breathing.

_Stop lying to yourself, Shino._

"Shino, you down there?" Ino was calling out from the balcony. She held a cordless phone in her hands.

Shino stiffened. Should he respond?

"No, Hinata, I think he's left... yeah, Naruto was pretty shaken up. Shino? I don't know where he's gone... Kiba could track him down if you want... You'll look for him yourself? Where are you gonna start? The square?... okay. Anyway we'll be joining you in a while, the fireworks are gonna begin in twenty minutes." There was a short pause before Ino said goodbye to Hinata on the line, but by then Shino was gone.

-----

_Where is he?_ She was scanning the crowd frantically. Even with her byakugan ability turned on, it was too crowded for her to make out Shino's shape. Not really seeing where she was going she tripped over a bush.

"What's the big idea – hey, Hinata!" exclaimed Tenten a little too cheerfully. She quickly redid her collar and smoothed back her braids. Beside her, Lee shifted his posture. Tenten moved herself to block the view of her boyfriend rearranging his shirt. "Whatcha doing?"

"I-I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't m-m-mean to disturb you," the red-faced Hyuuga girl stammered and fled the scene.

Lee brushed his hair back from his forehead. He was still growing used to his new hairstyle; Tenten liked it a lot more than the Gai imitation. In fact it was Gai-sensei who told him to step out of his shadow and begin a new trend.

"Should we help?" asked Lee, his hands buttoning up his shirt.

Tenten lay back, her head falling into his lap. "I don't know, Lee. But she didn't say what she was doing, so how do we help? Besides, she has the byakugan."

"Yeah, she does," Lee's voice hitched as he ran his hands along Tenten's smooth arms. Then they both stopped, arrested by the same thought.

"Lee."

"Yes, Tenten?"

"What does Neji see when he uses his byakugan?"  
"Everything, he once told me, but the image is sort of... multilayered."

"So... even with layers of clothes..."

"I ... guess?"

They both blushed to the tips of their black hair. Tenten looked into Lee's eyes and said firmly, "Remind me to knock his head when we see him later, okay?"

"Yes, Tenten." As they stood up and brushed each other off, Lee heard his girlfriend muttering imprecations beneath her breath, something about weapons training and years of teamwork.

He smiled sheepishly to himself, treasuring a secret between him and his long-time rival.

-----

Shikamaru's hand found Temari's as everyone filed into the field outside of Sunagakure. They stood, not near enough to display publicly their affection, but close enough for their fingers to intertwine. They resolutely refused to look at each other, instead concentrating on the dark sky. The rest of the crowd spread out, allowing the younger genin and other children to take the first row with Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Chouji was behind him, wearing a faint, proud smile. His best friend, getting married at sixteen. No one would ever believe that the laziest, most work-averse ninja in Konoha would do that – and so Shikamaru defied all prediction again.

He looked about for his other teammate. Over the past six months he'd been trying to hint to her that Shikamaru was off-limits, but she, as usual, ignored all warning signs. Chouji hoped the buoyant and upbeat Kiba had helped her get over the funk she was certain to be in, though it was a slim hope. Women tended to brood over emotional issues.

Kankurou glanced over his shoulder. The Gaara sandclub was hunting for their idol; Kankurou wondered where his little brother had gone. Possibly he'd hidden in the office, but the fireworks was a performance not to be missed.

"Hey," said Naruto as he and Sakura pushed to Kankurou's side. "Where's everyone, Kankurou?"

"Temari's there, indulging in her bride-to-be happiness; Chouji – is that his name? - behind my future brother-in-law, not noticing Mari making googly eyes at him. She used to have a crush on _me_! What on earth is happening to our Suna girls...Gaara is somewhere else that I don't know about." Ending his litany, Kankurou then tilted his head to observe the two beside him. "Where did you two go?"

"We were with Ino and Kiba. They're rushing over now." Sakura twined her fingers with Naruto's. Kankurou saw the action and groaned.

"Is this the year of sappiness? Everyone's getting together! First my sis turned into a gibbering love idiot, then Tsunade and Jiraiya just surprised the hell out of the two villages, now you two?"

Naruto smirked. "Just cos you ain't getting any..."

"Shut up." Kankurou stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Anyway, the fireworks are starting in two minutes' time. Wherever your friends are, they will have to watch from there."


	12. Opportunities

Gaara stood on the balcony outside his office. He wished he wanted to join the rest of the village, but he still enjoyed solitude more. The cold desert rushed across the silent village; Gaara closed his eyes and remembered the desert.

Then resignedly he moved himself to the grand tier seats outside the village, to play the role of Kazekage.

-----

Kiba sighed as he waited for Ino to get dressed again. "We don't _have _time, Ino. Just go as you are!"

Ino stuck her head out of her room. "If you want me to hurry, stop hurrying me!"

They both saw the first explosion of colored lights from the room. Ino sighed and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. All three of them – Ino, Kiba and Akamaru – went silently to the balcony.

As the soft pops and brilliant scatters of flame lit up the sky, Ino leaned against Kiba's shoulder. They stood there, neither moving a muscle.

Akamaru sniggered softly.

-----

They could see the endless stretch of horizon before them. Gaara materialized beside Kakashi, and the two recently promoted elders sat side by side with the two kages.

Jiraiya wished he could still dance.

He held his fiancée's hand, wishing again they had done this years earlier. Except her heart had been too full of Dan at the time, so, maybe, this was the right moment. Besides, he had her for the rest of his life – and she had a heart large enough to contain the world.

As green light and red light washed over his face, Tsunade, sitting beside her old teammate and future spouse, leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss.

Jiraiya smiled pensively. Dancing was overrated anyway.

-----

"Iruka, is it time?" Shizune used water to slick her chignon back into place. The restroom was, thankfully, deserted.

"What's the rush?We have all night." Iruka pulled her back towards himself, his lips brushing the back of her neck. It was her special spot, and she sighed with remembered pleasure before tugging her husband to the doors. Iruka followed half-heartedly, somewhat wishing his wife was less dedicated to her job.

-----

Neji rejoined his team in time to get a knuckle to his forehead. "What was that for, Lee?"

"Nothing." His two teammates chorused and turned to admire the fireworks sparkling in the velvet night.

-----

Hinata slumped against a pillar, the same pillar she had been hiding behind earlier. It was useless; he had always been able to avoid detection even when she had her byakugan at full power.

"Shino-kun, where are you?" she sighed. She closed her eyes and sank to the floor. Her indigo dress was already rumpled from the unexpected nap in Gaara's office; it was pointless trying to maintain it now.

Someone faded out of the shadows into the foreground.

Hinata got to her feet. "Shino-kun?"

"Hey." He was there, the shades still perched on his nose. The large coat he wore added bulk to the imposing figure he already cut, but there was a tentativeness in his voice that surprised Hinata.

Now that she had found him, she didn't know what to say.

"Shall we watch the fireworks from the roof?" asked Shino, still with the same tone. He held out a hand to Hinata.

She was stunned. He had never offered physical contact before. She took his proffered hand shyly, a little alarmed by the slight buzzing she could feel beneath his skin but also a little surprised by the warmth of his grip.

-----

Most of the villagers returned home after the long night of dances and music, leaving only Kakashi and Gaara standing on the raised platform.

"What will happen next, I wonder?" Gaara asked. He could feel the scars beneath the land he loved, the terrible damage wrought by Akatsuki in the final battle.

Kakashi shrugged. "In the shinobi world? Nothing is impossible." He looked at the young Kazekage beside him and patted his shoulder. "But it's a new year, Gaara-kun. Welcome the opportunities."


End file.
